


the deep of the night

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iori's fingers are freezing, but Riku's are warm, warm, warm.





	the deep of the night

**Author's Note:**

> all very shippy and self-indulgent  
> no plot whatsoever  
> i wrote this to cheer me up because im like,,,, feeling pretty down right now

It started with a text message at 00:07.

**"iori, u awake?"**

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't hard to spot the head of red hair.

Riku's eyes light up when he sees him approaching. Even under the flickering street lights, Iori can see how happy Riku is to see him. It fills his chest with warm fondness. 

 _'What a cute person,'_ he thinks, not for the first time.

Riku runs up to him, and Iori has to stifle his laughter. Riku's so excitable as usual. He doesn't complain about the hug he receives when Riku's near, and doesn't reject the press of warm lips against his. Once upon a time, during the start of their relationship, Iori might have expressed his concerns about being seen in public. But now, he's gotten used to it. Riku's such a bad influence on him.

"Your hand's so cold," Riku says, but intertwines their fingers nonetheless. 

They walk aimlessly through the night, the moon as their only witness.

 

* * *

 

 

Riku talks about anything and everything that comes to his mind, swinging their joined hands together. Iori loves watching the animated way Riku moves his free hand, explaining what happened with this and that during one of his classes. Iori doesn't talk much (he throws in a comment here and there) content with just listening to Riku regale him with stories.

They don't get to meet much. Riku being busy with his first year in college, Iori busy with his last year in high school.

They find time, though. Times like these. Away from judging eyes, with only the stars and the moon as their silent companions. Hands in each other's, Riku complaining that Iori's fingers are so cold. Iori answering that "Nanase-san should just get used to it." Riku pouting at him and telling him to eat more bananas, "You need the potassium," he teases, grinning playfully, squeezing Iori's hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Riku is beautiful. He tells him. The red that crawls from Riku's neck to his cheeks is also beautiful.

"Being told I'm beautiful isn't something I want to be hearing from you, you know."

He understands the implications of Riku's statement and feels himself flushing as well. Riku turns back to looking at their feet, watching as his right foot moves forward when Iori's left does.

"When did you become cheesy, Nanase-san?"

Riku sputters, "You... you're one to talk!"

Iori laughs a little, thumb rubbing the back of Riku's hand.

He really loves this person.

 

* * *

 

 

Riku drops him off near his apartment at 1:07.

Nothing else needs to be said between them. Their eyes carry promises of doing this again, some other time, in the future, when we can, I love you.

Riku kisses him, long and soft, warm and loving.

Then the moment is over, but Riku smiles at him.

"Goodbye, Nanase-san. Thanks again."

"I had fun too, Iori. Let's do this again soon."

"Of course. Just... text me."

"Yeah, I will."

Iori watches as Riku walks away, only entering his apartment when Riku is out of sight. He writes a small memo and sticks it on the refrigerator: 'Bananas'.

He goes to his room and changes out of his clothes, switching to his dark grey pyjamas. 

Just on time, his phone vibrates on his bedside table. A message.

**"thanks again for tonite. have a good sleep!! i love you"**

**"I assume you're home already. Have a good sleep. I love you too."**

He goes to sleep with memories of a warm hand curling into his own.


End file.
